1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to payment systems and, more particularly, to a payment vehicle with a rewards program personalized to the user and the user's financial goals.
2. Related Art
Conventional rewards programs are static, and not tied to the user. Thus, for example, a user who does not drive may be offered a rewards program offering cash rewards for gasoline purchases. Such rewards programs do not benefit the user, and cost the program sponsor administration costs for no benefit. Accordingly, there is a need for personalized rewards programs that is applicable to purchases the user wishes to make. Similarly, by matching programs with interested users, rewards programs sponsors can achieve the maximum benefit from the rewards programs they sponsor.